One Crazy Christmas
by Deidara-kun
Summary: They knew they would most likely not participate on the fun, though they already had a plan for it. SIDESTORY to College Roomies [May be a twoshot or threeshot]GaarxHinaxSasu


**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**Disclaimer2: I, Deidara-kun, do not own any of the following songs they belong to their corresponding bands/producers.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted, Note at the bottom**

**Introduction:**

It was finally the winter season in the city of Konoha where the sunny climate was replaced by the cool winter's breeze, as another year had come where they would once again celebrate on Christmas Eve where school was not to occur. In their gathering they had already known that Hinata would be nervous yet shy around everyone while Sasuke stayed silent and calm, and Gaara aloof, though the others on the other hand had already planned everything out to get the trio to join in on the fun as well. Whispers and signals were sent to one another without the trio knowing as their 'mission' was soon to start.

**Act 1: Karaoke Time!**

The living room was somewhat loud as people chatted with one another, though the trio still sat quietly on the couch as they minded their own business; not even bothering to even start a conversation with one another. Everyone noticed as they did so as they soon nodded their heads to one another; their signal for their 'mission' to start.

Ino suddenly stood up from her seat soon followed by Naruto as they left the dorm to go to Inos which was not so far away from the trio's dorm.

Once they entered her room they searched high and low for the equipment they were to need to get the other three to at least talk and enjoy Christmas Eve somewhat. While Ino let Naruto carry the somewhat heavy system she picked a few of her selected CD's for the karaoke.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Not long after the two blondes had come back with what was needed to get the others to participate on the fun as they tried to connect the karaoke system to the television. Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata on the other hand looked at everyone else curiously as they tried connecting the karaoke as they silently hoped that they would not be asked to participate.

They managed to connect nearly everything as the only thing left to connect was the microphone which Ino herself connected as everyone went back to her seat to hear her announcement.

"All right, first things first before we start. We'll draw out names randomly to see who will go first. _Everyone_ is to take part in this, whether you like it or not. Once everyone finished singing me and Sakura will choose four people to sing in partners of two, though there won't be selected winners, this is just to see how well you can do in partners" As she finished talking a few people sent glares in her direction in disobedience though she gladly returned them as she gave them a glare of her own saying 'do it or else'.

Everyone was passed a piece a paper and a pen as they wrote down their names on it then giving it to Sakura who collected it into a box where everyone else's names were placed into it. Sakura shook the box slightly as everyone had already placed their names into it; drawing out a piece of paper which held one of their names without looking.

"First one to go is . . . Shikamaru"

The brunette grumbled at how troublesome life could be as he lazily stood up from where he sat oh so peacefully; walking toward Ino who held out the microphone toward him and smiled.

Sighing to himself the music began to play as he silently thought to himself as he started to sing as well, 'How to I get myself into these things, damn Ino'

_Days swiftly come and go_

_I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other guys_

_Emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone the nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

_Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

_Wish cast into the sky_

_I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise_

_She knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old_

_They bend they fold_

_And so do I to a new love_

_Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like, being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

Everyone sat there as he finished the song patiently. Sakura put her hand into the box yet again as she drew out another name; her eyes widening slightly at the name written on it.

"Sasuke you're next" the dark haired male stood up from his seat silently as he grabbed the microphone Shikamaru threw toward him in his direction as he chose a song and the music started playing; filling the room with its melody and the start of his voice singing to it.

_The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight_

_And this is the moment that I live for_

_I can smell the ocean air_

_Here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

_Just a ghost to the world_

_That's exactly, exactly what I need_

_From up here, the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day_

_For a second, I wish the tide_

_Will swallow every inch of the city_

_As you gasp for air tonight_

_I'd scream this song right in your face, if you were here_

_Swear I won't miss a beat_

_Cause I never, never have before_

_From up here, the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day_

_Of our dying day_

_Of our dying day_

_Of our dying day_

_For a second, I wish the tide_

_Would swallow every inch of this city_

_As you gasped for air tonight_

_From up here, the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day_

As his last words rang through out the living room, silence filled the air as he went back to his seat.

Sakuras voice was soon heard as she announced the next singer, "Gaara".

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

Once Gaara ended his song he walked back silently to his seat as Sasuke had done.

"Ano . . . Hinata it's your turn" Sakuras voice penetrated through the deadly silence as everyone's attention was now drawn toward the shy and now blushing female as she stood up from her seat and picked up the microphone Gaara had dropped to the ground as he finished singing.

Looking through the many CD's Ino had brought she finally decided on one as she inserted it into the karaoke.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_(Chorus)_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies broken inside_

_No place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

_Open your eyes (open your eyes)_

_And look outside_

_Find the reason why (why)_

_You've been rejected (you've been rejected)_

_And now you can't find_

_What you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Her feeling she hides_

_Her dream she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

It was rather odd for them to have someone as shy as Hinata sing a song that had those kinds of words in them, you'd think shed pick a happier song huh?

"Next one is . . . Naruto"

Everyone's attention turned quickly to the blonde as they too expected to hear him sing a more 'happy' song.

_It starts with_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know, time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how I tried so hard_

_Despite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_x2_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

The blonde sang rather well and better than they had expected to and an obvious song to the rivalry he and Sasuke had with one another as they would nearly fight for everything. Yet they had not thought him to sing such a song with such words either.

Ino and Sakura soon sang after everyone else though their songs soon ended rather quickly.

"Well, me and Sakura have already decided as to who will sing in partners up next, and those four are . . . Gaara with Naruto and Sasuke with Hinata" Inos voice was heard state.

As the four stood up and got together with their partners and discussed as to what song they would both sing, Inos voice was sadly heard again, some people thought.

"So, who wants to go first?" Naruto raised his hand up as eyes were now upon the blonde and red head as his partner glared in his direction as he laughed nervously.

The two went toward the blonde female and grabbed the microphone from her hands as 'they' pushed her away from them (cough Gaara).

_When this began I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find that_

_I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel?_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real._

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind._

_(So what am I?)_

_What do I have but negativity?_

_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"Next is Sasuke and Hinata" Ino said into the microphone as she forcefully grabbed it from the resisting blonde and red head.

Sasuke and Hinata walked toward the female blonde where she handed them the microphone which the two now held in their hands as the music began to play and their voiced sang in unison.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all that wants_

_And all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_Chorus_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_Chorus x2_

The sweet song ended as everyone walked back to their seats and the blonde and pink haired females announced in unison.

"So next up is Truth or Dare!"

**!''!''!''!''!  
****Sorry if I have yet to update College Roomies, though this is a sidestory to it for christmas. I've had this on my mind for some time so I decided to write it down. Hopefully not many of you will be angry with me for not updating for the following week, but I had forgotten my semester exams were this week so I was mostly stressed throughout the week. I have put some things on my profile (though not importat) but I will put alerts in it if I cannot update on a story or so. So if I have yet to update on my stories check on my profile and it will most likely tell you my reasons.**


End file.
